Blood Ties
by Kijikun1
Summary: An experiment, a prototype, a weapon...a child. WILL NEVER BE FINISHED
1. The creation

Blood Ties  
by Kijikun  
Originally written as Hayden  
Originally written Feb. 13, 1998  
Re-edited Oct. 10 2003

Author's note: I don't not own Biker mice from Mars. Please keep in mind I  
wrote this many years ago.  
This part contains chapter 1-3

Chapter 1

Limburger looked out over the Chicago skyline from his office high atop the newly re-built Limburger tower. A fact that if one was smart, they wouldn't bring up with the big cheese, having the tower knocked down 8 times in one week would be enough to drive anyone to distraction.

The door behind Limburger slid open. The big smell turned slightly, and upon seeing who had entered a evil grin spread across his face.

"Ah--Doctor--what brings you to my office this disgustingly beautiful day?" He asked, grabbing a handful of worms to throw in his mouth.

The 'Doctor's' lips curled into what might be called a smile. "The --oh how should I put it--prototype is finished." The doctor sneered. "A complete success if I may say so. My most brilliant creation yet."

"Excellent Doctor. Let us go see this little creation of yours, and see if it's worth the fuss you've been making over it. And it had better be for the time and money you've spent on it." Limburger warned.

"I assure you will exceed your exceptions. Once full developed it will be a prefect weapon." Carbuncle assured Limburger.

"It had better be Doctor, or I'll be putting an ad out for a new mad scientist." Limburger warned.

Shortly after the two 'men' arrived in the hidden lab far under the tower. Which makes sense, because how else could Carbuncle's lab survive all times the tower comes crashing down. They approached a small room with a keypad lock. The doctor punched in the code, then opened the door.

"Right this way, sir. You will be please." Carbuncle assured him again.

The room they entered resembled a nursery, but only slightly. What could be demeaned as `scientific' interments and equipment were placed around a small crib.. Or at least something resembling a crib, that is if you considered a crib a metal box with bars and a lid. And a lock.

A young lab technician held a small bundle wrapped in a white blanket. She was feed what was evidently a new born infant from a bottle. She looked up when they entered and placed the bundle in the `crib'.

"Ms. Dean, have the test results come in yet?" the doctor demanded of the young human woman.

"Yes, doctor. They're on your desk." The young woman answered, wrinkling her nose at the smell coming off Limburger.

"Thank you my dear, that will be all for now." the doctor hissed at her.

The young woman quickly left the room. Still partly in shock by the results of the Doctor's DNA experiments and partly because if she'd stayed in the room with Limburger a few more seconds she would have lost her lunch. The baby, was what bothered her more than Limburger's scent.

Limburger and the doctor walked to the cribe and looked at the bundle lying in it. Carbuncle held it up by it's ankle so Limburger could get a closer look.

"Amazing--perfectly amazing. You have out done yourself this time." he said admiring the doctor's work.

"Other than the fact she closely resembles those we took the DNA from, she will be perfect for the experiments." the doctor replied, quite full of himself.

The infant opened her deep green eyes and stared at the person holding her. On her hand against a background of white fur was: pt-01. Short for prototype 1. She let out a long squalling cry, thrashing her tinny arms and legs. The day old child letting her displeasure at her treatment being none.

"Yes she dose seem to bare an unfortunately resemblance to her `parents'. Her father especially." Limburger began to laugh. "I might never be able to get my hands on them, but now I posses something infinitely more----- profitable!" Outside the lab the young woman named Karen was stopped by two other women. Karen Dean had been the only one to see the experiment full completed and some of her fellow employees were dying to hear what it looked like. "So?" one asked quietly as she got close.

"Come on, Karen! Tell us what it looks like!!" the second hissed.

Karen sighed, and wondered if she should tell. "This doesn't go beyond us, okay?"

The women nodded.

Karen took a breath. "It's a baby girl, brownish red hair...green eyes. She is adorable."

"That's it!! That's all your going to tell!!" Amy interrupted.

"Hush!" the first woman hissed.

"The thing is," Karen lowered her voice to a whisper. "that baby girl looks almost like a large white mouse!!" ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________


	2. Few mercies

Chapter 2  
  
Note: Event is first part took place in May of 1994. Current timeline: March of 1998  
  
Two years had gone by since the doctor's initial experiment had been a success. It wouldn't be long before the prototype was ready for cloning and her first real in field test.  
  
A little girl sat on the center of her bed holding a worn teddy bear in bare white walled room. Nothing but a bed and a metal chair sat in the room. All lit by a glaring fluorescent light.  
  
This was the room she had grown up in. It was the only thing she knew in her small world. That and the lab. The only time she was let out of the confining room was to go to the lab for tests. She was always going for tests. The doctor never seemed to stop coming up with another test for her to go through. And the tests were usually very painfully. She used to try hiding from them, when they came to get her for the tests. But hiding only made the doctor mad, and when he got mad, he made her hurt even more. The door opened and the creature she knew as Greasepit entered the room. Prototype 01 curled into a ball against the wall. He approached the ball of white fur and grabbed the child forcefully, by the back of her collar.  
  
"Come on flea-bag the Doc wants to do some more tests on you," he growled at her.  
  
She pulled back, and looked up at him. Her young green eyes were filled with remembered pain from her last `test'. Not to mention she was hungry, tired, and didn't want to see that mean old Doctor. This was all she knew but that didn't mean she took willing. The little girl known as prototype 01 took after her father in more than looks. Not to mention she was two after all and like most two year olds her favorite word was: "No!!" She kicked him hard.  
  
"You shouldn't of done that, girlie. Now you're in trouble," he backhanded the child and pulled her up by her white streaked brown braid. Tears rolled down her face, cutting clean paths of white in the dirty fur, but she refused to make a sound.  
  
"Are you going to be good now, or do I hafta tell the Doc you've been acting up again do ya?" He said shaking her once.  
  
She shook her head slightly, as much as she could with him holding her braid.  
  
"I can't hear you, girlie," he shook her again, still holding her hair.  
  
"Yes, sir," she whispered.  
  
Greasepit started to take her to the lab, still holding her up by her braid, when a commanding voice stopped him. "What are you doing!! Put her down! NOW!!" the woman angrily said.  
  
The child turned her head slightly and saw the one person she truly trusted and cared about in this place. Karen. The little girl let out a whimper reaching out her small arms for Karen.  
  
"Mz. Dean, I was only doing what the Doc said...he wants her fer some tests...." Greasepit protested, oil dripping down his hand onto the child's head.  
  
Her white lab coat flared out as Karen circled the brute. Her gray eyes cold. Her once pure midnight hair was streaked with gray. She was a far cry from the timded young woman that at first held the little girl two years before. "I don't care what he said! PUT HER DOWN! NOW!" her voice was ice, hands clenched.  
  
Greasepit dropped the child, who quickly ran behind Karen. She hugged Karen's leg wrappings her white tail around Karen's leg. Little shoulders jerked with tiny sobs as she closed her eyes tightly.  
  
"The Doc ain't gonna like this..." Greasepit half threaten, half whined, knowing that somehow HE'D be the one that got in trouble.  
  
The child held on tighter, at the same time holding her locket tight in one hand. Karen folded her arms and scowled. Showing that she didn't give a damn if Carbuncle liked it or not.  
  
"I don't care particular care what he dose and dose not like. Now get out of here or do I have to tell him how you've been treated is favorite test subject!!" she growled.  
  
"No, sir --I mean ma'am---I mean Mz. Dean..." He ran off down a passage way, hoping to be spared from Karen Dean's wrath. Karen bent slightly and picked up the trembling child. She loved her almost as much as if she'd been her own. She took the child back into her room and sat her own the bed. Rocking the little girl gently, stroking her back comfortingly.  
  
"You okay, Zoey?" Karen asked. She had given the little girl the name of Zoey. The name meant life, and Karen had thought it appropriate. She felt it wasn't right to call her Prototype 01; so she name her Zoey.Zoey Davidson to be exact.  
  
Karen had found out several years ago whose DNA Carbuncle had used to create Zoey; and had made sure Zoey knew her parents as best as possible. Zoey's locket for example contained a picture of her parents.  
  
Zoey nodded a little, then curled up next to Karen, her tail wrapped around Karen's arm. She opened her locket and looked longingly at the picture.  
  
"You were very brave, little one. Standing up to him like that." Karen told her, brushing strains of brown and white hair from Zoey's face. "You...."  
  
Zoey cut her off. "Why won't they come?" she whispered, a solitary tear ran down her furry cheek. "Why won't Mommy an' Daddy come, Karen? You said they come."  
  
Karen turned her face from the child in guilt. Zoey lay down on her bed, rubbing her eyes sleepily. Karen pulled Zoey's cover over her stroking her hair. She sat there with the little girl until she looked like she was asleep. She kissed the little girl good-night and began to leave the room.  
  
"They come soon?" Zoey asked again.  
  
Karen closed her eyes in pain. In her mind's eye she could see Zoey's parents or at the pictures she'd seen. She also remembered her promise to Zoey that they would come for her. Karen opened her eyes and looked at the mouse child staring back through sleepy green eyes.  
  
"They will, baby. I promise, they will." Karen turned off the light and closed the door. It locked soundlessly behind her. Zoey looked into the darkness, hugging her teddy close. She hated the dark, it was scary and lonely. But she dared not tell anyone that. The Doc would use it against her in those awful tests. A shiver ran through the small two year old, as she pulled her blanket tightly around her. Was she bad? Was that why all this happened to her? She must have been really bad for her mommy and daddy to leave her here..why wouldn't they come..why... ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________ 


	3. Pain

Chapter 3  
  
It was an unusually warm day for March in the city of Chicago. Temperatures had reached a high of 70, almost a heat wave compared to the winter weather that had been there just the week before. The sun shone brightly and children could be seen playing in the city's many parks, having fun and just being kids. It was a wonderful day for a young carefree child to be just that.  
  
Not all children were free to be children on this day. One child in particular was anything but carefree, or free for that matter. Far below the Limburger Tower in a hidden lab, in a small room a little girl with deep green eyes was strapped to a table. Several pairs of cold eyes watched her through the one way mirror that was on the far wall. Dozens of wires were attached all over the girl, delivering electronic pulses through her. Electrocuting her, torturing her and all in the name of science. Tears streamed down her dirt covered furry cheeks, leaving paths of white as they fell. She cried out in pain and terror, two things that were very familiar to her. More than any child should be familiar with.  
  
The silent observers on the other side of the glass, watching with apathetic expressions. All that is, but one. Dr. Karen Dean watched with horror the torment these `doctors' were putting Zoey through. She covered her mouth with a hand to keep herself from throwing up. Wondering not for the first time why she didn't have the courage to save Zoey herself.  
  
One of the observers was a man Karen didn't know and she didn't know what was worse his looks or his smell. He was writing something down on a clipboard with every scream and whimper the child made. He frowned and turned to the person controlling the electronic pluses; a young lab tech named Elise.  
  
"We're not getting the results we want, increase the voltage by two," he ordered evenly.  
  
The woman looked at him in disbelief, as did Karen. "But, sir," Elise protested. "We're already over the safe about of voltage!! Anymore might kill her--"  
  
"Do as you're told or I'll find someone else to do it!!" He ordered his voice the same even and cold. Elise looked at Karen in desperation.  
  
"Doctor-with all do respect.Elise is right! Killing the child won't get you your results any quicker!" Karen interjected. He glared at her for several minutes, then smiled. "That's your opinion, Dr. Dean. If you have a problem with the experiment or how I'm handling it, take it up with Doctor Carbuncle." He turned backed to Elise. "Well what are you waiting, increase the voltage or I'll strap YOU to the table next!"  
  
"Y-yes S-sir," Elise said quickly, stammering in fear as she turned the dial.  
  
The scream that came for Zoey was heartbreaking, wailing cries of anguish. Karen spun around on her heels and left the room, not able to take anymore.  
  
Her fists tightened in fury as she walked to Dr. Kurbunkle office. There was no way that monster was going to get away with doing that to Zoey. She couldn't believe the Doctor would put such a.a..THING in charge of the experiments! She couldn't believe she let this go on, that she didn't do something to save the child. How weak was she? Karen closed her eyes briefly, that was probably why she'd been hired, because she was easily scared and timid. Most of the employees in the lab seemed to live in fear of the Doctors, and all of them to weak willed to give up the money that the job paid to leave.  
  
They were all cruel monsters, worse than Hitler on a bad day. But she was worse because of the fact she did nothing to stop what she knew was wrong. She stood there and watched a baby be tortured. Karen Dean felt she was no better than those that hurt her.  
  
When she reached the office of the "good" doctor , she stopped dead in her tracks. The door was cracked open and voice drifted out from inside. Karen could just hear what they were saying and put her ear closer to the opening. Her heart froze as she listened. "So, Doctor...when will your little...experiment..be ready for shipment?" The revolting man she knew as her boss, Lawrence Limburger said, his voice slightly muffled through the door.  
  
"Within a week your over ripeness. She will make the perfect gift to Lord Caberna." The Doctor hissed, Karen could just imagine the horrible smile on his face as he spoke.  
  
Limburger laughed, sending chills down Karen's spine. "Yes she will won't she. He says he's looking forward to having his `scientist' do some work on her. " The fish laughed again. "And from what I hear he has quite a who should I say it. fondness. for young children."  
  
"I doubt they will get more out of her than I was, your cheesiness. I did create her." Karbuncle hissed more conserved that someone else would be experimenting on his creation.  
  
"If it pleases him you'll make as many as he likes and keep quite about it. This might be my way of keeping him off my back about those dratted mice!" Limburger informed the doctor.  
  
The two laughed and Karen backed away from the door, feeling like she was going to pass out. How did she ever get mixed up in this? Why hadn't she taken Zoey as a infant and ran?  
  
Shaking herself, Karen focused on protecting Zoey at the present. She took a deep breath, more because she didn't want to have to breath in that room to long than anything else, and knocked on the door. Without waiting for a answer she barged into the room.  
  
"Karen - how many times have I told you." the Doctor started. "I'm sorry, sir. But it's Doctor Hamburg - I'm afraid if he put in more voltage in to her - it'll kill her! But he won't listen." Karen said hurriedly, trying to sound meek and scared of him.  
  
The Doctor stood and glanced at Limburger. "We can't have him killing her now can we. Don't worry Karen I'll set it right - why don't you go home for the evening." He cooed at her, leering a her in a way that made Karen sick. He turned to Limburger. " Would you care to join me, sir?"  
  
"Yes, yes...let us go Doctor."  
  
The two left the room leaving Karen standing alone. She stood there for several long moments, her fists clenching shaking. She had to do something.  
  
Karen walked slowly out to the parking lot of the tower and got into her car. She sat behind the wheel for several moments, taking deep sobbing breaths before she started the car. There had to be something she could do. But what? She couldn't break the child out of there alone, it was to dangerous now. But who could help her? Who would help her?  
  
Karen stopped at a light in front of an elementary school. Her windows were down and she listened to the children and parents talking as she waited for the light to turn green. A little girl stopped on the sidewalk right beside her car, she had to be all of 4 years old. She struggled with a knot in her shoelace for a while then looked up at her mother, who was standing right beside her.  
  
"Mommy, could you help me?"  
  
The light turned and Karen drove on. The words of that innocent little girl echoing in her head. 'Mommy, could you help me.' A bittersweet smile crossed her lips. She knew just who could help her save Zoey. The person she should have told the moment she knew Zoey's parentage. One of the only people that might be able to help her. Well there was one more, but she couldn't ask him. No she couldn't involve him into this if she wanted Zoey to go to her parents.  
  
Race wouldn't be happy when he found out what she was doing, but as much as she loved him, this was all partly her fault so she had to be the one of fix it. She couldn't let him pay the price for her mistakes, a innocent child already had.  
  
to be continued.. 


	4. Discovery

Blood Ties  
  
Part 4  
  
Rated PG-13 due to lanugage  
  
By Kijikun  
  
originally written under the name of Hayden  
  
Originally written March 13, 1998  
  
Copyright Shaina Edmondson  
  
Charley was working on her bike when she hear the sound of a vehicle approaching. She stood to see a beat up old green jeep pull up to the garage. A woman of about twenty climbed out and walked towards Charley. Charley put on her best 'may I help you' look and walked towards her. She really hoped this girl was a customer and another lost college kid. It had been a long while since she'd had any work.   
  
Luckily the guys were still at the scoreboard or they would have sent this potential customer screaming into the hills. They seemed to have that affect on many customers, but then again six-foot talking mice with antennas weren't exactly common place in Chicago. Probably at they been cockroaches people would have taken it better.  
  
Charley was weary of any kind of trick Limburger might pull, but the girl seemed harmless enough. She was about 5 ft 2 with long blond hair. She had on a pair of sunglasses, Ray Bans by the look of them, baggy jeans, and a worn looking sweatshirt. The young woman in turn seemed to be looking Charley over. Her expression was puzzled.   
  
"Your Ms. Charlene Davidson?" the girl said in disbelief.   
  
"I am. Can I help you?" Charley asked.   
  
The girl held out a large vanilla envelope. It looked like the kind used in offices, to pass stuff around. It had the company symbol for the Limburger Corporation.   
  
"I was asked to give this to you," the girl said. "Or a Mr. Vincent Van Wham." The girl surpressed a giggle as she said Vinnie's name.   
  
Charley eyed the girl suspiciously. Her jade eyes narrowed. AS far as Charley knew, nobody on earth knew Vinnie's full name.   
  
"Who are you and what do you want?!" Charley demanded.   
  
The girl took a step back. "Whoa--hang on there-don't kill the messenger!! I want nothing from ya!!" the girl said hurriedly.   
  
Charley watched the girl for any sign of her trying to trick her.   
  
"Who sent you?" Charley asked sharply.   
  
"Doctor Karen Dean. She lives in the apartment above me. Gave me thirty bucks to deliver this to you or Mr. Van Wham," she again surpressed a giggle.   
  
Charley decided the girl was just some college kid making so extra cash. And nothing more than that.   
  
"Do I have to sign anything?" Charley asked.   
  
The girl looked relived the last thing she want to do was argue with some out giving them some dumb package.   
  
"Nope, here ya go. Whatever's in there the Doc was sure in a hurry to get it to you." The girl handed Charley the envelope and started to leave.   
  
Charley watched the girl leave, then turned and walked into her kitchen. She sat down at the table and looked the envelope over. Scrawled on the front was: To Ms. Charlene Davidson or Mr. Vincent Van Wham.   
  
Slowly she opened the envelope. Inside were several photos, several sheet of computer print outs, and a letter. She started to read the letter.   
  
Ms. Davidson or Mr. Van Wham,   
  
My name is Karen Dean, you don't know me. Though I know you.   
  
I would not be sending you this unless I though it was vitally important. Four years ago I went to work for Lawrence Limburger. I was put to work helping a Dr. Karbunkle with a DNA experiment. We combined two sets of DNA and the end result was the creation of a child. The child, though perfectly healthy, was not a normal human child. I think you understand what I'm getting at.   
  
At this point in time she is three years old and one of the sweetest little girls you'd ever want to meet. She is the reason I'm writing to you. I would do anything to protect her. She means everything to me. I have reason to believe her very existence is in jeopardy. You and your friend are the only ones who can help me save her.   
  
Please meet me at the Lake Stone Elementary School today at four. I will explain this all better then. I beg you, please; you are her only hope,   
  
Sincerely,   
  
Karen Dean  
  
Charley read over the letter several more times. She knew what the woman was implying, but she didn't want to believe it. Just the thought made her sick to her stomach. The thought of ANY child in Limburger's hands was horrifying enough but-but this…… Oh God-this is isn't happening-it's impossible!!   
  
Charley picked up one of photos and gasped in disbelief. The in the picture in her hand was proof of what she didn't want to believe.   
  
There in full color was a picture of a three-year-old half human/half Martian mouse. She had snow-white fur, a tail, and deep green human eyes. Her brown white streaked hair was in a braid and she clutching a teddy bear. She looked so frightened, and so mistreated. Her large green eyes had the look of a frightened animal, they were eyes that had seen more pain than any child should endure.   
  
"Oh -my God--" Charley whispered. "No-no---God-no--"  
  
?  
  
?  
  
She flipped through the other picture finding much of the same thing. A little girl with her eyes. Quickly Charley read through the computer printouts. Her already balled fists tightened. Fury coursed through her. She was more than anger, she was more than outraged-there were no words for how she felt.   
  
"THAT FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!!!" She shrieked. "When I get my hand on those-those--!!!" Charley slammed her palm down on the table.   
  
She shoved the pictures and stuff back into the envelope. Limburger has done some low things-but this-this--- She grabbed her bike keys and drove off.   
  
In her anger and haste, not only had she forgotten to close up the Garage but also she left the envelope on the table and the doors unlocked. Charley had also forgotten that the mice were due at any moment.   
  
Charley could only think of one thing. That little girl in the photo…and if what she thought was right…. her little girl. Her daughter.   
  
The guys got to the garage minutes after Charley had left. They surprised to find that though Charley was no where to be found, the Garage was open and all the doors were unlocked. They couldn't find any notes or anything. After a few minutes of searching Vinnie started getting really worried.   
  
"Where could she be? She knew we were coming," Vinnie said.   
  
Throttle shrugged. "She probably went out for something, Vinnie."   
  
"Yeah, Vin, she probably just went to the store or something." Modo said.   
  
Vinnie shook his head. "And left the Garage open? Come on, you know she'd never do that!" Vinnie sighed and sat down at the kitchen table. "Somethin' just don't feel right about this."   
  
It was then that Vinnie noticed the envelope. It looked pretty normal to him at first. It was addressed to both him and Charley.   
  
"Hey maybe it was this that made her leave in such a hurry," Vinnie said, holding up the envelope.   
  
The other two mice looked at the envelope. It seemed silly, but it was the only thing they had to go on.   
  
"Wonder what's in it?" Modo said.   
  
Throttle looked at Vinnie. "You gonna open it, bro., or just look at it all day?" Throttle crossed his arms. He was starting to agree with Vinnie, this whole thing stinked.   
  
"I don't know, Throttle, I don't feel right opening Charley's mail," Vinnie said, in protest.   
  
Throttle rolled his eyes. "It's addressed to you to, knucklehead."   
  
"Oh-yeah--"  
  
Vinnie opened the envelope and like Charley went for the letter first. His two friends wait silently as he read the letter.   
  
"Oh-shit--!" Vinnie said, his eyes wide in disbelief. This is not happening….if Charley read this…..damn if we'd been here a little sooner….   
  
"What is it, Vin?" Modo asked.   
  
"See for yourself," Vinnie said.   
  
He handed the letter to Throttle and Modo. Has the read he started looking through the other stuff. Hoping beyond hope to find some evidence that this was a trick. One very sick and sadist trick.   
  
Modo and Throttle were so engrossed in reading the letter they didn't notice what was happening with Vinnie. Vinnie hand shook as he held the picture of a child. He would have to have been blind not to see the resemblance. And she had Charley's eyes. Limburger---when I get my hands on you and that Doctor-  
  
Vinnie's hands balled in to fists as he looked at more of the photos. He had the uncontrollable urge to break something-or somebody. He went from shocked to horror to anger in the period of several seconds. Now he was seeing pure red. Something in the back of his mind kept screaming that it could be a trap but he was too angry to think straight.   
  
"I gonna FUCKING KILL THEM!!" Vinnie shot to his feet.   
  
Modo and Throttle looked in shook at Vinnie.   
  
"Whoa clam down Vincent! What is it?" Modo asked.   
  
Throttle picked up one of photo Vinnie had dropped and looked at it. Throttle stood frozen for several seconds before handing the photo to Modo.   
  
"You'd better look at this, Modo." Throttle said, in a low tone.   
  
"Oh-man!!" Modo said.   
  
Vinnie started to the door. Throttle stopped him realizing his friend wasn't thinking straight. "Vinnie hold on there. This could be a trap!" Throttle said. "Lets think this through first."   
  
Modo nodded. "He's right, bro. But guys I think that we should consider the possibility that Charley went to meet this woman."   
  
All of Vinnie's anger left in a hot rush to be replaced by ice cold fear. If it was some kinda of trick then Charley--- No he couldn't even think like that.   
  
"We have to go after her," Vinnie stated.   
  
He walked towards the door. Only one thought in his mind. To get Charley back safely. Throttle was close at his heels.   
  
"Vincent, she could be somewhere else," Throttle said, trying to reassure him.   
  
"No. Throttle, you know Charley. "His pink eyes were hard. "If she even thinks Limburger created a child using our DNA and that that woman knows something---she's not even gonna think about what she's doing." Vinnie was more serious then his bros. had ever seen him. He walked outside and climbed on his bike. "You guys coming or what?"   
  
Modo looked at Throttle. "Vinnie's right, Throttle. Charley's got quite at temper."   
  
Throttle sighed, so much for not rushing headlong into what could be a trap. He got on his bike as did Modo.   
  
"LETS ROCK--" Throttle said.   
  
"AND RIDE!!" 


	5. Meetings

Blood Ties   
  
As Charley's bike neared it's destination, she began to have doubts about rushing off like she did. She had to admit racing off, without leaving any way for the guys to find her, into what could be a trap; wasn't exactly the most brilliant thing she's ever done. Charley knew she should of waited for the guys to get there, a few minutes wouldn't of mattered all that much. But something inside her had snapped at the thought that--that--FISH--could of done what this woman said he had done. She hadn't even stopped to think about it!   
  
The more Charley thought about it, the more convinced she was that the whole thing was a trap. It had to be. Or at least that was what she kept telling herself, over and over. Charley couldn't even begin to think it was the truth, for ever time she did she felt sick to her stomach and the urge to scream was overpowering. It's just a trick, Charley...nothing more...nothing more...they could never real do what she says they did...never...   
  
Charley slowed as she approached the school. For a split second she thought about turning around and forgetting this ever happened. But only for a split second. The nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach, pulled her onwards to the school. Part of her knew it was the truth, part of her knew exactly who the hybrid mouse in the picture was. But she had to know for sure. She had to know for sure.   
  
Charley's bike roared to a halt in front of the old red-bricked school. A playground sat off to one side of the building, while a small parking lot was in front of the school. She looked around slowly, cautiously, for the woman; taking off her helmet. Or any sign of a trap. It was then that it occurred to Charley she had no clue what this woman looked like. How in heaven's name was she supposed to meet someone she couldn't recognize? Hopefully the woman would recognize her.   
  
The school grounds and the parking lot were both deserted. Turing off her bike, Charley sat and waited. She sifted uneasily, she once again wished she had waited for the guys. More accurately she wished she had waited for Vinnie. Her hand grasped the peace emblem that hung from it's cord around her neck, holding it tightly against her.   
  
It was then that she spotted the car. An dented, two door 88' Honda sat hidden in the shade of a large oak tree at the opposite end of the parking lot. The original white finish was slowly begin swallowed up by a reddish-brown fungus that crept up the drivers side. The owner of the car was no where in sight.   
  
Looking around again, she became more uneasy with ever passing moment. It was still, so quite. It unnerved her. So much that when she heard the sound of a child's laughter she almost jumped clear of the bike. With a start she realized it had come from the playground. Then she laughed.   
  
Oh course a child would be in the playground of a elementary school!! Man I'm jumpy...where is that woman? This is really freaking me out......   
  
It was then that an idea hit her. Charley got off her bike and walked slowly to the playground. If what the woman was saying was the truth...could that be.....   
  
As she came into clear sight of the playground she saw two figures by the swings. One, a woman in her thirties, pushing a young plainly fully human girl on the swings. The child was laughing happily, trying to swing higher and higher. Charley was about to turn around an leave; for this couldn't be the woman she was meeting, when the child spotted her.   
  
"Mom! Look!!" the child said loudly, her voice carrying over to Charley. She pointed towards Charley. "Is that the lady your gonna meet?"   
  
Karen Dean looked to where her daughter, her precious baby, was pointing. She smiled sadly at Charley. Part of her glad that she had shown up, another part of her wishing this moment had never come. "Gracie, don't point honey, it's not polite." Karen said more out of habit then anything.   
  
She stopped pushing the swing and moved toward Charley. Grace, Karen's daughter, who at nine was old enough to swing by herself; jumped down of the swing and garbed her mom's hand. The two of them walk up to Charley, who meet them halfway. Karen's raven black hair blew wildly in the march wind.   
  
"Ms. Davidson, Ms. Charlene Davidson?" Karen asked.   
  
Charley nodded. The woman wasn't what she had expected. What she had expected she didn't know but a thirty year old with graying hair and a daughter wasn't it. Karen held out a hand and smiled that sad smile again.   
  
"I'm Doctor Karen Dean, and this," she gestured to the child, who clinched at her. "this is my daughter Grace."   
  
She looked Charley up and down. Then she look around, as if looking for someone else.   
  
"I must admit, I didn't think you'd come alone..."   
  
Before either woman could say another word Grace put in her bit.   
  
"HI!!! I'm seven!! How do you know my Mummy? Do you work with her? Do you really know giant talking mice?" The words rushed quickly from the child's mouth. Bright intelligent blue eyes shone up at Charley. Before Charley could begin to even try to answer her, the child ran back to the swings.   
  
"Sorry about her. It's the age you know." Karen said apologetically.   
  
Charley of course did not know. Nor did she plan to ask. Charley look at Karen in puzzlement. Karen acted and looked more like a soccer mom in her old jeans and baggy sweat shirt then a scientist who had done the things she had claim to have done. Then again appearances can be deceiving.   
  
Karen smiled a little, almost as if she knew what Charley was thinking. She gestured to the near by bench.   
  
"You would probably like to know what this is all about, wouldn't you Ms. Davidson?" Karen said in a low voice. "I'm sorry about asking you here but this is the only place I could think of that would be safe."   
  
The two sat down on the bench. Charley eyed Karen.   
  
"Safe for whom, Doctor?" Charley asked, evenly.   
  
"Us both.....and for her." She was oblivious not referring to her daughter. "I'm sorry if the letter upset you, Ms. Davidson...but it was the only thing I could think of..." Karen looked around again. She looked at Charley, puzzled. "I'm sorry Ms. Davidson...but I must ask...did the other party get the package and letter? I was hoping you would both come..."   
  
For a second Charley had no idea what she was talking about, then she remember. The package had been addressed to both her and Vinnie. That meant...Ah--shit--that means Vinnie could just find it sitting there and OH---DAM--I left the garage open!!! What was I thinking...Vinnie---the guys must be worried sick!!   
  
"Uhm---"   
  
Karen watched Charley's expressions and almost chuckled. She could she in her head this young woman dashing off to get the bottom of it all without tell anyone or even thinking to give the package to another soul.   
  
"I'll take that as a no." She gave Charley a look. "It's very important that he know what I'm going to tell you, Ms. Davidson. Very important."   
  
Charley was sick of this. She wanted Karen do get to the point.   
  
"What is it that you want from us, Doctor Dean?" Charley asked pointedly.   
  
"Nothing...I swear that to you! I only want to help Zoey...I wouldn't give a dam about you or Mr. Van Wham if it wasn't for Zoey.." Karen said darkly. "She is what is important here."   
  
Charley blinked at the unfamiliar, yet familiar name. The name of the child in the pictures. The snow white furred human/mouse with large jade eyes. The nagging in her stomach increased. She couldn't stand it, she had to ask-- to know. It didn't matter that she didn't know if she could trust this person. She wished Vinnie was there, again. Charley took a deep breath.   
  
"Zoey...Doctor Dean I must know is she...is Zoey..." Charley couldn't finish the question. Half afraid that if she said it aloud it would make it true.   
  
Karen saw both the fear and hope that it was truth in Charley's eyes. She wished could take the pain away from her. No woman should have to go through this. No child should have had to go through this. Karen sighed and nodded.   
  
"Your daughter." Karen said, with a bittersweet smile. Her eyes carefully forced on Charley's face. "Yes, Zoey is your daughter created through a DNA experiment."   
  
Charley leaned over her legs, her face buried in her hands. She felt sick. She wanted to scream, cry, and laugh all at once. She wanted to rush to Zoey and gather her in her arms. Charley let out a dry sob, before getting control of her rampant emotions.   
  
Karen put a hand on Charley shoulder. She had been pretty sure Charley suspected, but knew it still had to come as a shock. A blow.   
  
"It's okay. Cry if you want. Scream if it'll make you feel better. Punch me if that'll help, probably deserve it." Karen said softly, the way a mother comforts her child.   
  
Charley looked up at Karen, pushing her brown hair out of her eyes as she did. The look it Karen's eyes alone told Charley she was tell the truth. And that Charley could trust her. A mother would never lie about something like this.   
  
Charley's mind was still spinning from what she had just learned. Oh God....how could those monsters do this? This is horrible even for them! I--I have a daughter....I'm a mother.....I am a mother....   
  
"Zoey's three years old, she'll be four May first." Karen told Charley, more the shake of saying something than anything. "I should of told you all this long ago..."   
  
Charley shook her head, cutting Karen off. "You had your own child to think of--you don--you don't hafta explain yourself to me."   
  
Karen patted one of Charley's hands that now lay in Charley's lap.   
  
"Your more forgiving than I would have been, Ms. Davidson.....I suspect you've guessed the father?" Karen said, quickly getting back to Zoey.   
  
Charley nodded. "Yes, I think I know....but why did you what till now to tell me about Zoey? You could have never told and no one would have known the difference."   
  
"I would have...." Karen took a breath. "I was afraid before, for both my child and Zoey, but now I have little choice..." Karen broke off.   
  
"What is it?" Charley asked, almost frantically. Wanting to know why Karen now had no choice.   
  
"Since Zoey was born, she has been tested and experimented upon. Nothing that really caused her any harm or pain, mind you. Lately these `tests' have become worse and worse. Since we got this new `doctor' in, not only have the tests and experiments been more frequent. The tests have gotten to the point wear they cause her serious pain and harm. to the point where they could kill her. Early today they were sending electronic pluses through her...a fancy way of saying they were electrocuting her." She broke of as a strangled gasp-cry came from Charley.   
  
Karen saw that Charley had her hand pressed over her mouth. Her eyes were wide in horror. Karen kicked herself for telling her this so crudely. But she couldn't think of any other way of getting the point across quickly. Karen didn't have much longer until she expected back at the labs. The Doctor may of sent her home, but he'd forget he told her that the second it became inconvenient for him.   
  
"I wish I could tell you this another way.....Earlier today I overhear the Doctor and Limburger talking about sending Zoey as gift to a Lord Caberna. For target practice! I fear for Zoey's life. We have at the most a week before they send her away. You were the one person I could think of who could and would help. You and Mr. Van Wham.."   
  
Karen quickly stood, and waved to Grace. "Gracie time to go, baby!"   
  
Charley looked blankly headed. Karen laid a hand on her shoulder. Charley blinked and looked up at her.   
  
"I'll get in touch with you has soon as I can. Please remember what I said......"She looked at Charley concerned.   
  
Charley nodded. "Yeah, I understand, yeah." Her voice was monotone, her gaze blank.   
  
Karen against her better judgment left Charley sitting on the bench as she rushed to get Grace home. And get back to work while she still had a job.   
  
The 88' Honda rumbled off, leaving Charley sitting in absolute stillness and silence. She continued to stare blankly ahead. Her stomach twisted into tight knots, she felt as if she was on an out of control roller coaster. Her head was spinning.   
  
It was then that the sound of three familiar motorcycle engines came to her ears. Seconds later the guys were headed towards the figure of Charley sitting on the bench. Half way to her Vinnie called out her name.   
  
"Charley?" Worry and fear twisted in is stomach matching what Charley was feeling.   
  
Charley looked up from her hands. She saw Vinnie. An instant later she flew up off the bench. The pent in sobs and cries rose to the surface.   
  
"Vinnie--" She cried, running half-stumbling to him.   
  
Charley threw her arms around Vinnie, with a sob. Holding on like she'd never let go. Vinnie held her tightly as she sobbed incoherently. Vinnie felt anger wash over him, only to be replaced by concern and fear. His fur was becoming damp from her tears.   
  
"Charley--what is it--are you okay--we--I was so worried--" He whispered to her rocking her gentle. They had both forgotten about the other two mice. Who stood with both concerned and puzzled expressions watching the couple.   
  
Charley raised her head a bit to look into Vinnie's beady pink eyes. Tears ran unchecked over her checks.   
  
"It's true...it's true." She sobbed. Her crying became harder as she buried her face in his soft fur again.   
  
Vinnie held her tighter, whispering things that made no sense. 


	6. Chapter 6

Blood Ties Part 6 By Kijikun 

_Blood Ties Copyrighted by Hayden_ _Disclaimer and Author's Note: Same as all the others. I don't own the Biker Mice. Zoey, Karen and Race belong to me ask before using._

_New note: This story was written a very long time ago, while I have done some edits please keep in mind this was written by a much younger me._

Karen hurried through the halls and down many flights of stairs to the lab. Nobody had seemed to notice she was even gone...which was strange. She nodded to several people as she passed them on her way to Zoey's room. As she approached the door Karen saw with a shock, that the door was slightly ajar.  
  
_That isn't a good sign...the Doc ordered her door be kept shut and locked at all times...especially after she escaped last time...she would have made it to...if not for that bit----_  
  
Karen pushed the door open and walked in. She sighed in relief at the scene before her. Zoey sat in Race's lap, her head resting against is strong shoulder, as he's head was bent slightly as he read to her. Her snow white fur, even as dirty as it was, seemed to glow pure white against Race's midnight black fur. Zoey had one of her rare truly happy smiles on her young face, her green eyes shinning with a light that was usually dimmed by the life she lived. Race's expression was the closet he ever looked to being happy.  
  
Karen let out a whispered laugh, at the sight of this big macho mercenary **Catling** holding a small mouse child as if she was made of fragile china. Race's ear pricked forward at the sound of her laugh. He raised his head a little, not enough to attract Zoey's attention, but enough so that he could look her in the eyes. Race's gold cat eyes caught hers gray ones at the same time.   
  
Karen felt the same aching pull she always did when she looked into his gorgeous eyes. Race's mouth curved into something that could be considered a smile. He paused his reading and nudged the girl in his arms.  
  
"Hey, mousey, look who's here," he whispered gently, tenderly; has if the child he held was his own. You would have thought this man had been father once himself.  
  
_But then again_, Karen thought,_ he was a father, he had a little girl. From what I understand she would have been Zoey's age had she lived._  
  
Zoey looked up and grinned wide at Karen. "Karen, we reading Dealing Wit Dragons..." She held her arms out wide for a hug.  
  
Karen arched an eyebrow at Race. "Dealing With Dragons? Hardly on the Doc's recommended reading list," she said sweetly, walk towards the pair.  
  
Karen bent and swept the child from his arms. She hugged her tight. Zoey squealed in protest, saying she was crushing her laugh happily as she said it. Race looked at the two with an anguished sorrow. They reminded him too much of anther mother and daughter._ Just like my Kylie and Alora. Oh, how I miss you dear ones..._  
  
Karen noticed he didn't responded as he usually did to her playful comment and looked at him concerned.  
  
"Are you okay, Race?" She asked softly.  
  
He shocked himself and managed to a weak smile. "Yeah, Kare...I'm okay," He stood. "Its way past this little ones bed time though..."  
  
Karen smiled back, but wasn't fooled. "Yes it is. Ready for bed, sugar?"  
  
Zoey was finally, put to bed. As the two left Zoey's room, Karen put her hand on Race's arm as he looked back at the pretending to be sleeping child.  
  
Race looked at her, his gold eyes shining. "Yeah, babe?"  
  
"We need to talk, soon." She whispered, so softly only his sensitive ears let him pick it up. She nodded her head at Zoey slightly.  
  
Race nodded in understanding, concern now clouding his eyes. "Crossroads." He whispered. Karen nodded and walked away.  
  
Race watched her walk away. He suppressed the impulse to gather her and Zoey in his arms and protect them always. _What has that woman gotten into now?_


	7. Chapter 7

Blood Ties  
Part 7  
By Kijikun  
6-10-98

Standard disclaimer: Biker Mice doesn't belong to yours truly yada yada yada if it did I'd be rich. Zoey, Karen Dean, and Race are mine ask before you use.  
  
Same day as part 5 &6  
  
"Hey, Charley-girl. Are you all right?" Vinnie knew the question was stupid the moment it left his mouth. But he had to say something; Charley had been sitting on her couch for almost four hours starring blankly at the wall, eyes unfocused. It killed him to see her like this, if he was in agony over what he had just learned then what could she be going through.  
  
Charley looked at Vinnie blankly, the green eyes he loved so much, filled with pain. His earring glittered in her ear. Vinnie was glad his bros.' had left two hours before. He knew she wouldn't want them seeing her like this.  
  
Charley opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. A low keening wail came from her and she held her arms out to him. In an instant Vinnie was there taking his love into his arms. He rocked her slowly, stroking her hair.  
  
"Our baby in that monster," Charley sobbed, her entire body shaking with each heave. "Oh---god when I think----"  
  
It tore Vinnie apart to see his usually so strong Charlene torn up like this. He knew what she was thinking all the experiment they must have done on that---HIS little girl their baby. Vinnie knew first hand what kind of horrors the Pultarkians could inflict on a person and to think of those things being done to a child if it wasn't for Charley he would have raced up to the tower and took that fish down. But for Charley's shake he had to be the strong one.  
  
"It's okay Charlene. I know baby I know," Vinnie crushed her into his arms, soothing his almost wife. "We'll get her, baby, I promise, I promise they will never hurt her again."  
  
Vinnie knew it wouldn't be easy, but now that he knew he had a child he could abandon her, no matter what the cost they'd bring their baby home. For the first time and no one would take her from them. No one. 


	8. Chapter 8

Blood Ties  
PART 8  
By kijikun  
7-30-98  
PG-13

A lone car sat in the empty area known as the crossroads outside Chicago. For miles around there was nothing but emptiness. In the pre-twilight a woman with midnight black hair stood leaning up against the rusted machine. She smiled absently at the sleeping little girl in the car. Sighing she turned and look at the city, then at her watch. He should be here by now...  
  
"Mamma? I'm hungry. When's Race gonna come?" Seven year old Grace sat up in the passenger seat and looked at her mom.  
  
Karen sighed and turned to look at the child. "I don't know baby, we'll wait a little while longer than leave, okay?"  
  
"But I wanna see Race!" The child whinnied.  
  
"I thought you said you were hungry, Gracie." Karen said absently.  
  
The child pouted. She had just opened her mouth to stick her tongue out at her mother when she smiled broadly. She pointed behind her mother. Karen turned and saw a single headlight coming towards them. For a moment she started to panic.   
  
"Gracie-"  
  
Then the familiar rumbling purr of a bike's engine came to her ears. She smiled, her heart skipping a beat despite the dire reason that had brought them to meet this night. Race...  
  
Race's Shadow Aero rumbled to a stop by Karen beat up car. Grace climbed out of the car and ran up to him. Her smile was huge and for him alone. He took off his helmet and swung the child up in his arms.  
  
"Hey Gracie, Darling' "he smiled down at he child. But felt a twinge of pain in his heart.   
  
Karen caught the look of sadness in his eye and walk towards him. She knew it was the grief he still felt over his lost wife and daughter.  
  
"Hello Race," She said, not wanting to get on the subject right away.  
  
Race sat Grace down and patted her head. "Go back in the car, honey. Me and your Momma need to talk grownup stuff, 'kay?"  
  
The seven-year-old rolled her eyes but climbed into the back seat to read the new Goosebumps book she had gotten that day.  
  
The two adults looked at each and walked a small distance from the car. Far enough that the child's sharp ears couldn't hear the conversation but close enough to keep an eye on her.  
  
"Didn't think you'd bring Grace with you..." Race started.  
  
"I was afraid to leave her alone, Race...if they find out I sent a letter to that Martian and that woman... Charlene..." Karen said softly.  
  
Without warning Race garbed her arm. "You told that damn mouse!" He hissed at her. Race's golden eyes glared at her. His grip on her arm was fierce.  
  
"Race! You're hurting me! Stop!" Karen said.  
  
For the first time Karen was afraid of Race. She knew he hated all Martian mice because of the death of his wife and beloved daughter. She had known he wasn't going to like working with the mice. But she hadn't thought he'd react like this.  
  
"**No creature like him deserves to have a child like Zoey**." Race's words were fairly growled.  
  
"Race; that 'creature' is Zoey's father may I remind you! And has every right to have his child!" She hissed back at him. "You say his race caused the death of your little girl! You say their monsters, well whose the monster now Race? You want to purposely keep Zoey from her rightful parents and you think its right? Hurting this mouse won't bring them back Race." She trailed off.  
  
Race was about to respond to her angrily when a young voice cut into their conversation, as such.  
  
"Momma? Race?" Grace stood a few feet away confusion on her young face at the two people who meant more to her than anything. All this yelling wasn't right.  
  
The two grownups turn and looked at the child. Race guiltily released Karen's arm and looked away from both mother and child. Karen managed a smile for her daughter.  
  
"Gracie goes back to the car, sweetheart."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Now Grace."  
  
The little girl stomped her foot and pouted all the way back to the car. Parents were so unfair.  
  
"And don't slam the car--" **SLAM **"--door."  
  
Karen looked over at Race who was studying a leaf being blown by the wind, and for a moment she was sure he was going to pounce it. She smiled at thought of Race pouncing the leaf like one of her house cats. Almost has if he knew what she was thinking he looked up and gave her a half smile.  
  
"Me? Pounce a leaf? What do you take me for? A common house cat?" Race said softly, he was smiling but he's golden eyes betrayed his feelings of guilt.  
  
"Race..." Karen couldn't just let it go. "Zoey's father wasn't the one who killed your family."   
  
Race gave her an ironic smile, the sadness in his face tore Karen up. "I know Karen. It's just..." He lowered his eyes then raised them again. He touched her arm gently, his finger brushing the spot he'd gripped so tight. "Karen... I... I didn't hurt you did I?" He's eyes searched hers.  
  
"No Race, my arm is fine. It's partially my fault, telling them wasn't my most brilliant idea."  
  
"Kar, you did the right thing. They're her parents and Zoey deserve to have her parents." Karen started to speak. "Let me finish. I'll work with these **mice **to help get Zoey... but only for her... and don't...."  
  
"Expect you to be best friends with those mangy mice. I know, I know." She smiled at Race. To him it was like the sun coming out from behind the clouds. That smile was worth working with his enemies for. Hell, that smile was worth clawing your way back from the dead through ten miles of stone just to see it again.  
  
"Why do I always seem to wind up doing what you said in the first place, Karen?" Race asked as they walked to her car.  
  
"Because I'm always right, silly." Karen grinned at him.  
  
Race smiled at her. He reached up and brushed her cheek softly. "Of course you are, beautiful..." he leaned down closer to her. Karen's breathe quickened.  
  
Grace chose then to roll down the window. Kids have great timing don't they?  
  
"Mommy" Gracie whined. "I'm hungry! Can we go to Pizza Hut for dinner?"  
  
The two adults straighten away from each other slowly. After exchanging embarrassed glances, the two backed away from the other a bit. Race smiled at the human child. Tousled her hair a bit then grinned at Karen. Karen turned to her daughter.  
  
"Gracie, baby I told you I can't afford to take you there every night of the week!" Karen said, slightly exasperated.  
  
"But the food at home is yucky!"  
  
"I thought you like my spaghetti and barbecue, baby?" Karen asked her child.  
  
Race watched the interchange with a grin. He had missed hearing such interchanges so much. For a moment Karen was no longer a female with raven hair but a golden furred Katling with gold/tan hair. Her gray eyes were now a brilliant green. Grace was changed to a black furred Katling with a gold ear and golden hair. Her eyes too were gold cat's eyes. Race closed his eyes and shook he's head. The images disappeared. The two humans were there once again.  
  
"I do Mamma... but every night? Please? Pretty please wit sugar and candy and a cherry on top?" Gracie pleaded.  
  
Karen was about to say no again when Race cut in.  
  
"Okay Gracie Pizza Hut it is!" Race told the child.   
  
Grace jumped up and down and squealed with joy. She never got to eat out. Then again never ever to a seven-year-old can be 5 minutes, but let's not get into that. Karen shot Race a look. And if looks could kill Race would be deader than a doornail.  
  
"Race," Her tone held a warning.  
  
"Come on, sugar. My treat." Race coaxed.  
  
Karen debated giving in, but decided not to give in that easy. Hey, just because a charming cat like alien with a southern accent wants to take you to Pizza Hut, doesn't mean you have to say yes.  
  
"Well, I don't know, Race... I mean people might flip about seeing you..."  
  
"Please Mommy? Mr. Dillon knows about Race. Remember? Please, pretty please..."   
  
Karen through up her hands. "Okay, okay Pizza Hut it is."   
  
Karen climbed into her car, buckling up Grace, then drove after Race.  
  
For the moment the dire fates that had brought them together forgotten. Almost.  
  
"Momma?"  
  
"Yes, baby?"  
  
"You an' Race are gonna help Zoey's parents get her aren't you?"  
  
Karen didn't know what to say.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The Last Chance Garage was dark and silent as the clock struck midnight. In the upstairs bedroom Charley tossed and turned in her bed, her sheets her tangled about her body. As her head tossed back and forth she mumbled and groaned held in the grip of a nightmare.   
  
Downstairs in the living room another body was asleep am the couch. His rest was no more peaceful than Charley's. Vinnie, who at Charley's request had agreed to stay at the garage that night, too tossed and turned as old demons came out to haunt him. A cold sweat soaked his fur.  
  
About one o'clock a storm rolled in over Chicago. Thunder shook the garage as lighten flashed, lighting up the pre-dawn sky. Still the occupants of the garage sleep on. Suddenly with a furious crash lightening hit a tree nearby sending Charley in complete awareness.  
  
She sat straight up in her head darting from side to side. She managed to slow her breathing after a bit and laughed at herself for being so frightened by the sound. Slumping down into her bed sheets she tried to fall back asleep. But the storm and her own mind would not let her.Downstairs Vinnie was still fast asleep, the storm not waking him but apparently adding to his restlessness. Still tossing and turning Vinnie's mumbled words began to become clearer.  
  
"No. Oh gods no...."  
  
In Vinnie's mind he was back on Mars. In the prison cell the pulkaians had been so nice to accommodate him with. His face mask was off thrown across the cell. Vincent Van Wham was kneeling on the cold stone cell floor doing something he usually wouldn't be caught dead doing, crying.  
  
Tears ran down his white furred cheeks and on to the small body he held in his arms, the small body of an infant girl. The ten month old lay still and unmoving in his arms. Her white fur caked in blood.  
  
"No, no." Vinnie sobbed over the child. "I'm sorry, so damn sorry. It's all my fault."  
  
Then the pultakians came ripping her from his grasp. Vinnie tried to stop them but was over powered.  
  
"**NO!!**" Vinnie screamed.  
  
He sat up straight as a steel reinforcement, his breath was ragged. Slowly he looked around him. He wasn't on Mars in a cell, but in Charley's living room. Taking a deep breath Vinnie swung his legs around to the floor. Looking at the VCR clock he was shock to find that it was almost am.  
  
For a moment he sat there the dream still gripping his mind. He stared out at wall wondering why now after all these years this was haunting him.   
  
"Vinnie?" A soft voice said behind him.  
  
He turned and saw Charley standing in her nightgown, the strain from the day showing on her lovely face. He managed a half-smile for her, but then his mouth fell back into a thin pressed line.  
  
Charley came and sat beside him, resting her cheek on his shoulder. They sat like that for several moments, just being comforted by the others closeness. Charley felt uneasiness and restlessness that had gripped her slid away. Closing her eyes she snuggled closer to Vinnie.   
  
"Couldn't sleep either?" Vinnie asked suddenly. The silence was more than he could stand.  
  
Charley opened her eyes and looked at him, her green eyes large and sad. She shook her head.   
  
"I had a nightmare." She said simply.  
  
Vinnie nodded and went back to staring at his hands. Charley was surprised at his coolness. After staring at him for several moments longer, she straightened. Standing slowly, she wiped her eyes and tried to hide a small sniff.  
  
At the sound Vinnie turned his head. Looking up he found himself gazing into his almost wife's deep hurt green spheres.  
  
"Charley..."  
  
"Sorry I interrupted you Vinnie." Charley began. Tears welled in her eyes.  
  
In an instant Vinnie's arms were around her. Charley took a deep breath and then pulled away.  
  
"Babe, I'm sorry. I had a nightmare too."  
  
Charley nodded and tried to smile, but failed. Vinnie held her for a moment longer. "Go back to bed Charley."  
  
"I can't, every time I close my eyes I see her." A combination of fury and anguish passed in her eyes.  
  
"You need your sleep, baby." Vinnie told her stroking her cheek. He was hurting too but she was more important.  
  
"My bed is cold and lonely Vinnie..." Her eyes were wide and luminous as she looked up at him.   
  
"Charlene, you know..." He started.  
  
"I just want you to hold me. Here on the couch. I just want to sleep in your arms. Please?" She pleaded. "I don't want to sleep alone tonight."  
  
Vinnie nodded. "Anything you want, Charley. Anything."  
  
He picked her up, and then lay down on the couch with her in his arm. She snuggled close and with in moments was fast asleep. Vinnie smiled softly at the feel of her chest rising and failing against him. And soon he drifted off into sleep.  
  
Neither of them had anymore bad dreams.  
  
And some where in a lab far under ground, a small mouse child with white fur clung to a teddy and cried over her bad dream all alone. 


	9. Chapter 9

Blood Ties  
Part 9  
by Kijikun  
  
8-4-98

The sun was just rising over the city of Chicago, dispelling the darkness of the night. The residents of the fair city slowly awoke to the new day. Some yawing and stretching going about their morning routines, while others pulled the covers over their heads and went back to sleep. Neither of these things was the case a certain garage in the worse part of town.  
  
The two occupants of the Last Chance Garage were still curled up around each other on the living room couch. Vinnie was dozing with Charley in his arms, pressed close to his body. His leg was thrown protectively over her, his face buried in her hair. Charley had her arms wrapped around Vinnie's waist, her head resting against Vinnie's chest. Their sleep was peaceful as the slept in the comfort of the others' arms.  
  
When the phone rang from its place on the small table by the couch neither moved. It rang again, again. Final after the fifth ring Vinnie groaned and opened his eyes. Damn phone, they always ring when you're asleep or in the shower...Untangling himself from Charley, trying not to wake the sleeping human. Picking up the reviser he rubbed sleep out of his pink eyes.  
  
"Hello?" He muttered into the phone. "Last Chance Garage."  
  
There was a pause on the other end. A sharp breathe being drawn in was heard. Vinnie stated getting angry, he was about to hang up when a female voice spoke softly. "You're not Charlene Davidson."  
  
"No, I'm not. Can I help you?" Vinnie said more politely than he felt like.   
  
"Actually I believe I can help you," The female voice said, softly.  
  
Vinnie arched his eye brow. "Come again?"   
  
"I'm Karen Dean. I meet Ms. Davidson yesterday." The woman on the other end paused again. "On the subject of a very special little girl."  
  
Vinnie griped the phone tightly, he's voice raising. "What do you want?" Vinnie growled into the phone.   
  
"Nothing but to help Zoey. I assume I'm talking to Mr. Van Wham," Karen said with more courage in her voice than she felt. "Zoey's father."  
  
_How the hell she know who I am._ "Listen lady I don't know what you're trying to pull, but if this is some kind of trick," Vinnie barked into the phone.  
  
By this point Charley was awake and sitting up beside Vinnie looking at him. Worry was written all over her face. Placing her hand on his shoulder, she startled him slightly.  
  
"Vinnie? Who are you talking to?" Charley asked. She could feel the anger radiating from him. His pink eyes were narrow and cold.  
  
Looking over at her his expression changed. He put his hand over the phone. "It's that woman."  
  
"Vinnie give me the phone."  
  
But Vinnie wasn't listening to Charley; he was focused on the woman on the phone.  
  
"This isn't a trick. I promise you that." Karen continued.  
  
"How do we know--" Vinnie started.   
  
"Charlene trusts me isn't that enough," Karen said, coldly. There was silence on the other end.  
  
Vinnie looked into Charley's eyes, she gazed pleadingly back at him. Reaching out a hand he took her hand in his. He sighed and slowly nodded at her. She squeezed his hand.  
  
"Yes," Vinnie said softly. "Its enough."  
  
"Good," Karen said, her voice carried the relief she felt. "Meet me at the old carnival ground outside the city."  
  
"I take it you want us to come alone?" Vinnie asked, his mouth pressed into a thin line._ I still don't like this. Not one bit. But Charley trusts her and I promised her, so I guess I'll have to go along with this woman. _He griped Charley's hand tighter.  
  
"No you can bring whoever you want. I'm sure you'll want to bring your friends," Karen said.   
  
Vinnie's mouth hung open for a moment. _Of course she's know about my bros' she knows about me an' apparently about the stink-fishes. _  
  
"Be there at five this afternoon. I can tell you more then, it'll be safer," Karen continued.  
  
"Safer for whom?" Vinnie asked, still gazing into Charley's eyes.  
  
"You don't want to know the answer to that, Mr. Van Wham." Karen told the mouse. "Trust me on this."  
  
With that the line went dead. Slowly Vinnie hung up the phone and took Charley into his arms.   
  
"What did she say?" Charley asked quietly.  
  
Vinnie told her the conversation. Charley nodded when he was done. "I guess we'll be at the old carnival grounds at five then."   
  
Looking down at the woman he loved, Vinnie sighed. "Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
Charley tipped her head back, so that her chin rested on Vinnie's chest. "She's our daughter Vinnie, no matter how she was created."  
  
The strange Martian/human couple clung to each other several moments longer. As the sound of two approaching bikes came to their ears, Vinnie reluctantly pulled back.  
  
"Go get dresses, love, my bros. will be here soon." Vinnie kissed her on the forehead.  
  
Charley nodded and with a last look at Vinnie, headed up the stairs. Vinnie watched her climb the stairs._ She should know by now that I'll do anything for her. I love her more than life its self and if this Karen is tell the truth, then we have a daughter... _  
  
Vinnie put his head in his hands, think his thoughts for several moments. When he heard his bros.' bikes he stood and went to open the garage. He'd know if it was the truth soon enough. 


	10. Chapter 10

Blood Ties 

Part 10  
by Kijikun

The morning sun poured into the small kitchen at the Last Chance Garage, giving the cramped and threadbare room a more cheerful look. The most modern thing in the kitchen was the new fridge, Charley's old one having gone up a month or two back. Under the old sink was a dish washer, which hadn't worked since a certain mouse had put his boots in it. Faded yellow wallpaper and tile did little to lighten the room, which had only one window. But cheerful was the last thing a certain very tired Martian mouse felt as he sat at the battered wooden table. A mug of black coffee sat in front of him, a very strange thing for a mouse who never drank anything but root beer. The tan furred leader of the group eyed his younger bro. with concern.   
  
"Dam bro. you look like hell," Throttle said looking at his white furred bud, sitting across the table from him._ Man I've never seen Vinnie look so, so old._  
  
Vinnie looked up from his coffee and at his bro. He grunted in response. _Throttle you don't know the half of it._  
  
Modo tired to lighten the mood a bit. "Come on bro, what S'matter? Charley keep you up?" He grinned at Vinnie. Hoping Vinnie would go into his macho mouse mode, and say something Vinnieish. Like 'damn straight bro'. But Vinnie didn't even seem to hear him. _Limburger's gonna pay for doing this to my bro and Charley! I'm gonna owe Karbuncle double pay back for this!_  
  
The three sat in silence, no one even bothering to turn on a radio. Vinnie sat staring into the black liquid in the mug before, his eyes blank and empty. He had decide what to do. Charley and he had agreed, that they wouldn't tell Throttle and Modo about the meeting with Karen unless Vinnie wanted to. One part screamed at him to tell and the other told him to meet this woman first._ What if Throttle is right and this is trap? What right do I have to endanger them because I can't get that kid out of my head?_ Modo and Throttle exchanged glances several times; they had never seen their bro like this.  
  
Charley entered the room looking just as bad as Vinnie if not worse. Her eyes were tired and weary with strain. Dark purple exhaustion circled under her eyes. She tried to smile but failed. And though she had washed her face several times, the path of dried tears could be seen on her face.   
  
"Charley-ma'am, are you okay?" Modo, ever the gentleman, as he jumped up to pull a chair out for the exhausted human.  
  
"I've been better, Modo. I've been better," Charley sighed.Vinnie, without being, asked rose and went to get a cup of coffee for his girl. Something very out of character for Vinnie. Handing her the mug, she smiled in thanks. Looking into her upturned eyes Vinnie felt the crushing ache in his chest._ I wish I could spare her all this. _He sat down in the chair next to her and griped her hand under the table.  
  
It wasn't till that point did Throttle fully realize how much this was affecting them or how much they truly loved each other. He almost felt jealous. _I don't think Carbine has ever look at me like that. Jezz Throttle, forget her. Your broneeds you. You're the leader and so far all you've able to say is are you okay? Come on man, think. If this all isn't just some screwed up trick of Limburger's, there is a little girl who desperately needs our help...poor kid._  
  
"Okay Vincent, spill it," was all Throttle said.  
  
Charley squeezed Vinnie's hand under the table. The look in her eyes was all he needed. Taking a deep breath, he told his bros, his family, about the phone call from the now famous Dr. Karen Dean. 


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11 by Kijikun 

**_Warning: This section contains depictions of child abuse._**

_  
Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer. Zoey, Karen, Race, and Grace belong to me. Please ask before using. You can draw them or anything else pertaining to Blood Ties as much as you want with out asking.  
  
same day as part 10; early morning_  
  
There was daylight, she could see it. At least she thought it was daylight. She had never actually seen daylight before. But this had to be it. She didn't remember anything being so warm and bright before. It shimmered and danced, tempting her closer. She wondered if she could take some and put it in her pocket. Take a bit of sunlight with her.  
  
Inching her way slowly to the half open window, the small mouse child was determined to get to that sunlight. Out there was the daylight where he parents were. Out there no one could hurt her, she'd be safe. They couldn't reach her out. No more pain.  
  
She looked cautiously up and down the long bare hall way. Fallen plaster lay in pills on the floor, the paint had worn away to reveal grimy metal walls. Seeing that only she was there and as she could hear no one coming, the child stepped out of the shadows. She had blended perfectly into the shadows. Her white fur was almost dark gray, for weeks without a bath and due to the escape route she took through the air vents. It had been a dangerous and daring thing to do, but days without food or water had made her reckless. The child known as Zoey figured the worse that could happen was for her to die. And compared with all the alternatives--death didn't seem so scary.  
  
Though Zoey was only three she knew what would happen were she caught. And she knew it wasn't pleasant. About a month before, another prisoner had attempted and failed to escape. Zoey had been forced to watch has to poor creature took three days to die. And that had been a merciful death.  
  
The baby was tired, dirty, and hungry. A combination when added to the fact she was three and her genetic background made Zoey a daring young creature. But it was obvious this was a last despite attempt on her part. Her ears and small antenna, which had she been a normal Martian child (her antenna) would have been considered deformed being so small drooped noticeable. She was clinging to what was left of her crushed sprit and hope.  
  
Zoey did have to admit that all this danger and threat of death was kinda exciting in a way. It all seemed fun strangely. Vinnie would have been very proud. Charley would have said insanity must be genetic.   
  
Taking small, soft steps Zoey grew closer to the window and her freedom. Her heart threatened to beat out of her chest. She was surprised the sound of it hadn't been noticed by someone, it seemed so loud. Her green eyes were so focused on the window she didn't watch where she was stepping. Just when she seemed about to reach her goal, her bare white furred foot came down on something very sharp.   
  
She cried out, forgetting herself. Her voice seemed to echo around her as the sound of her cry of pain filled the hall way. Not bothering to see what caused her pain, her back went ram rod straight. Zoey froze like an animal caught in headlights. Like a timid rabbit her eyes grew wide and scared. Her head whipped from one direction to another as she looked up and down the hall, looking to see someone coming to drag her back to her painful life. Every fur stood on end as she stood there.  
  
After several moments of not breathing, she inhaled sharply. Dragging her wounded left foot behind her she hurried to the open window. Reaching it she grasped the dirty ceil with her small hand and pulled her self up. Out the window was a long alley way that led on to street. She could her voices coming from that street, she could see people. People who would take care of her and keep her safe, they'd help her find her parents. Wish I hadn't left teddy...  
  
She was just lowering herself to the ground, when a large hand grabbed the back of her ragged shirt. Another hand clasped over her mouth as she screamed. AS she was jerked back her forehead was banged into the edge of the window frame. A trickle of red blood, another thing that distinguished her from most Martians, traced a red line down her dirt face, mixing with the dirt.  
  
The blow dazed her long enough for her captor to drag her back into the depths of the lab. The thug had a grip on her brown and white streaked hair, pulling her along the floor by it. The already bawling child, cried harder. It wasn't fair; all she wanted was for all the hurting to stop. For all the pain she knew daily to go away. All she wanted was her parents. Was that to much to ask?   
  
Zoey found herself hoisted into the air by her abused hair. Her poor scalp screamed in pain. Everything around the child was a blur. She blinked trying to see straight, but only saw more hazy images. Then she saw the blurry image of the mean old Doc.   
  
Karbuncle sneered at the offending child. Haunted green sphere closed against the offending images. She wished her world away once again. A silent river of tears escaped from the tightly shut dam and flooded her fur, carving new paths in the dirt and blood. The tears turned read as the mixed with the blood.  
  
Zoey could hear voices and knew they were talking about her. But she couldn't make them about. All the words were a jumbled mess. Even with her eyes clamped shut everything seemed to spin out of control. D_on't feel good, .tummy hurts._  
  
She hurt every where. Her small head throbbed in pain. The swirling emotions around her, severed to confuse her more. Her developing empathic abilities couldn't handle it all and left her open to all of it.  
  
Suddenly she was being dragged again. Her already bruised and battered body was dragged down flights of stairs, her head hitting the floor with everyone. Zoey howled and struggled, but her hair was held tight by thug.  
  
She was again hoisted into the air as she was thrown head long into the small room where she spent most of her life. Zoey slammed into the wall, her battered head bang against the wall. Slumping down on to the mattress the child cowered. Grabbing her teddy she held it never, sobbing and howling. After a while her cries died down and her shoulders only quivered every now and again. Then, finally she fell into blessed oblivion.  
  
Two hours passed and Zoey hadn't moved. If you hadn't known she was alive, it would be easy to mistake the child for a very dead child. Her small chest barely rose and fell with each breath.  
  
Zoey woke to the mattress under her being ripped away. With a cry of terror, she scrambled to her feet. Her head was still hazy from the blows it had received earlier in the day. So disoriented was she, that she didn't see the large figure move towards her in the blackness. But she smelled it.  
  
Zoey was grasped by the collar of her tattered shirt. She was thrown into a small cold metal cage, which sat where her mattress only recently had. Hugging her teddy tight Zoey shook in fear. The blackness wrapped around her.  
  
The small child tired to sit but, raising her head to look about her. Her deep green eyes met the icy glare of Doctor Victor Hamburg. Zoey knew him only as man. Though she heard Karen call him a doctor, she didn't dare call him that. In fact she never dared speak to him. He terrified her to no end. More than Doctor Karbuncle or that fish-faced man with the bad purple suit (though he was more stinky than scary). While the doc just made her body hurt bad, this man made her head hurt too.  
  
"So you tired to escape, freak" the man cooed, a horrible sound.  
  
Zoey opened her mouth to speak. Instead she screamed. Her young voice was pushed to the breaking as it filled the air. In the offices far above, people raised their heads swearing they had heard a child screaming.  
  
"You are an animal." He reached through the cage bars and grasped her neck. He dragged her up so that her face was pressed again into the rusty metal bars. "Aren't you?"

Zoey opened her mouth to responded. She cried in anguish as severe pain. Her battered and abused form jerked as electric pulses racked her body. A downpour of salty rain streamed down her face. Eyes clamped tightly shut as a voiceless wordless chant began in her head.  
  
Her sobs threatened to shake her to pieces.  
  
Large hands grasped her shoulders, shaking her hard. "No one wants you. No one." Zoey could smell his foul breath and sweat, as he screamed profanities at her.  
  
_I'm gonna be sick..._  
  
Numbly Zoey nodded, her hair fell into her face, hiding her tormented green eyes.   
  
"Good," His voice had changed to a pleasant tone, as if he was a pediatrician and she was a frightened child getting her first shot.  
  
Zoey felt her chin lifted, but refused to open her eyes. "You aren't going to try to escape again, now are you?"   
  
Zoey shook her head, crying out at the pain the movement caused.  
  
"And you're going to be a good little lab mouse aren't you?" Zoey nodded her chin quivering. "And we're not going to have this conversation again, are we?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Good girl," he patted her head.  
  
He let go his grip on her throat. Zoey scrambled to the far side of the cage. Cowering in the corner, she could hardly see him. But assumed he had left her alone now that he was done.Quivering in pain and terror, her blood and tears damped her fur. The pierce of plaster had been pulled out of her foot at some point. But her red blood soaked through the thin bandaged.  
  
Zoey's tired abused and broken mind kept drifting. Not letting her eyes stay open.The heavy shutters closed against her will and refused to re-open. Sleep had almost completely invaded her young mind when she felt cold metal touch her neck.  
  
She screamed.  
  
In panic she scrambled forward away from it. Only to be pulled back by some unseen force. The coldness encircled her neck and sat heavily upon it.  
  
Zoey frantically tired to get free but to no avail. With a sob of defeat slumped down into a ball. Her body was pulled backwards. The cold iron collar was attached to a very short chain.  
  
Laughter drowned out her loud sobs. Her shouldered jerked and heaved with every painful sob. The chain was shook violently causing her neck to hurt.  
  
"Just so you don't get any ideas, little freak of nature." She could hear the smile in his voice. Her empathy could sense his pleasure in this. It sickened her. This wasn't right, was it? This man doing this was sick and liking it was even sicker. Wasn't it? She was so confused.  
  
Deep jade eyes watched with growing hopelessness as the chain was fastened to the metal wall. The white furred baby watched helplessly as another shackle was placed about her ankle. That chain was also hooked into the wall. Zoey sat silent and still, not even crying any more.  
  
Dr. Hamburg reached into the cage again, reaching towards her. Zoey sat motionless, her eyes blank.  
  
"Animals and freaks don't need pretty necklaces or stuffed bears," he cackled as her roughly ripped the sliver locket from about her neck.  
  
Zoey's head jerked forward as he did. The chain dug deeply into her neck then broke. The child made no sound. A deep cut and darkening bruise were covered by the iron collar.  
  
Zoey didn't even blink when her beloved teddy was ripped away from her. Green eyes were bleak and empty. Her face was a blank mask. No tears ran from her eyes. Only blood ran down her face.  
  
"They were never coming for you, animal. Who would want a filthy creature like you? This is all you have. This is all you'll ever have or be. Get used to it."  
  
With that he left her, sitting still as stone in her cage.  
  
_Never coming for me.....animal...freak..._  
  
Zoey's sprit crumbled, her hope darkened. It had to be true. Nothing else made sense to her.  
  
Zoey curled into a ball on the cold metal floor of the cage. Her eyes stared unfocused into nothing. She hurt so much. She wanted it all to end.The white furred child, who could have easily been mistake for a brown or black furred child now, curled into an even tighter ball. Instinctively she groped for her teddy. Then she remembered.  
  
A solitaire tear ran down her cheek as she closed her jade hued eyes. She said a voiceless prayer not daring to speak_I'm an animal...._


End file.
